Power Rangers Solar Force
by templeofolar
Summary: Power Rangers must defend the universe from the Nakor Empire.
1. The Beginning of It All

The Beginning of It All

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said King Zoras.

"I agree!" said Queen Mayla.

"I have never had it so easy before!" said King Zoras, "so where should we conquer next?"

"How about the planet Earth?" asked Sileed.

"Yeah!" said Daris, "they are such simple beings!"

"Yes, dear," said Queen Mayla, "they will make _excellent_ slaves!"

"Then, it is settled," said King Zoras, "we will attack the planet Earth! Tandor fighters! Go down to Earth and wreak havoc!"

The Tandor fighters left immediately. After they arrived, they commenced firing on the city of Angel Falls. The state called the air force to shoot down these fighters, but the air force lost and decided to retreat. As a result, they sounded the civil defense alarm. However, one person did not heed the alarm. He was on his jet ski surfing the waters. Also, Sileed was in the area. Sileed zapped this young man, and the young man found himself in a coliseum on another planet. The alien audience was cheering at the stadium, and the young man figured that they were cheering for him, so the young man began to smile and look around as he smiled, but things changed.

"Send in the chizors!" said the announcer.

The crowd began to cheer more loudly, and the young man became afraid.

"Chizors?" asked the young man, "what are chizors?"

He got his answer. They resembled an ugly combination of a lion and a buffalo.

"I see!" said the young man, "oh, boy!"

The young man realized that the crowd was not on his side. The chizors slowly advanced, and the young man took a few steps backward as the chizors advanced. Right behind him, he found a javelin that was left behind from an obvious warrior who may have lost the battle. He picked it up and began to force the chizors backwards. The chizors began to back off, while the crowd began to show its displeasure. Suddenly, an alien called out to the young man from the coliseum dugout.

"Young warrior!" said the alien, "over here!"

The young man looked in both ways and decided to trust the alien, so the young man ran to the dugout, and the crowd became angry.

"Find them!" said the owner to the coliseum guards, "they're costing me money!"

The coliseum guards began to give chase.

"Come on," said the alien to the young man, "follow me!"

The two ran from the guards, and then they found some camouflage and hid in it. The guards looked all around, but they could not find the young man nor the alien.

"Stake out the area!" said the head guard, "they could not have gone too far!"

The guards remained in the same area until they saw the young man and the alien.

While in the camouflage, the two had a conversation.

"Thanks for saving my life!" said the young man, "my name's Damien. What's yours?"

"My name's Xenor," said the alien.

"Why did you save me?" asked Damien.

"Because no one wins those battles!" said Xenor, "they make sure of that! From what I observed, you are a great warrior!"

"Thanks!" said Damien, "now, what can I do for you in return?"

"We'll discuss that later," said Xenor, "now, I've got an idea."

"Yeah," said Damien, "what is it?"

"We can run to safety," said Xenor, "but the distance is 500 yards. Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can!" said Damien.

"Then, let's go!" said Xenor.

They both came out of the camouflage, and one of the coliseum guards spotted both of them.

"There they are!" said the guard, "get them!"

"Run!" said Xenor.

Xenor and Damien were running for their lives, but at the 485th yard, Damien fell over.

"Listen, Damien!" said Xenor, "I did not come this far to be consumed by my enemies! If you don't get up, I will kill you myself!"

Damien quickly got up.

"That's my boy!" said Xenor, "we don't have to go that far. Now, let's go!"

Damien and Xenor finished the other fifteen yards. They arrived at their destination.

"We're here!" said Xenor.

"What?" said Damien, "I don't see anything!"

Xenor and Damien teleported to the star base, which is the space base.

"Where am I?" asked Damien.

"You're in the space base," said Xenor.

"This place is amazing!" said Damien, "now, how about that favor?"

"Oh, yes," said Xenor, "it is not a favor for me; it is a favor that you will do for everyone else."

"What do you mean?" asked Damien.

"I need your help forming a Power Rangers team," said Xenor.

"Power Rangers?" asked Damien.

"Yes, Power Rangers," said Xenor, "the Earth as we know it is in danger by the Nakor Empire."

"Nakor Empire?" asked Damien.

"Yes," said Xenor, "they are a dangerou empire. We must protect the universe somehow. If we don't, bad things can happen."

"I get the picture!" said Damien, "so what do we do now?"

"I need you to find four other candidates for rangers for now," said Xenor.

"Don't worry," said Damien, "I know who would make perfect candidates!"

"Then, I suggest that you get going!" said Xenor.

"Right!" said Damien.

Damien teleported to the Star Cafe where his four other friends were gathered at a table.

"Hey, Damien," said Chris, "what's up, man?"

"I have to tell you something," said Damien, "it isn't a bad thing."

"Great!" said Connie, "what is it?"

"How would the four of you like to become Power Rangers?" asked Damien.

"Sure!" said Darius, "if it was possible!"

"Well," said Damien, "it is!"

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Connie.

"I'm telling you," said Damien, "it's the truth!"

"Okay," said Damien, "you asked!"

Damien got on his communicator.

"Alright, Xenor," said Damien on his communicator, "five coming aboard!"

All five of them found themselves in the space base. They were astonished by the architecture of the base.

"What is this place?" asked Connie.

"It is the space base," said Damien, "it is the ranger base of operations."

"Cool!" said the other four.

Suddenly, Xenor walked into the area. The other rangers saw him.

"Who's he?" asked Andrew.

"This is Xenor," said Damien, "he runs the place!"

They all shook Xenor's hand. Suddenly, a robotic figure came into the area.

"Who's that?" asked Chris.

"That is Omega X, my robotic assistant," said Xenor.

"Cool!" said all five rangers simultaneously.

Omega X, the humanoid, shook all of their hands.

"Welcome aboard!" said Xenor, "I will tell you about what is going on. The universe is in danger by an empire known as the Nakor Empire. Basically, this empire consists of flying monkeys. King Zoras and Queen Mayla are the heads of the empire. They can be very dangerous! Watch out! Their primary warriors are Sileed, Daris, and Sordo. Their forces are the Tandors. They can shoot lasers from their eyes. Be careful! They also can pilot small aircraft that can shoot laser beams at their targets. Sicus is their monster creator. Now, as a team, you will be known as Power Rangers Solar Force."

"Power Rangers Solar Force?" asked Connie.

"Yes, Power Rangers Solar Force," said Xenor, "let me tell you about your powers. Connie, you will be the blue ranger. Darius, you will be the green ranger. Andrew, you will be the yellow ranger. Chris, you will be the red ranger. And finally, as the team captain, Damien, you will be the white ranger."

"Me?" asked Damien, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"Trust me; I do," said Xenor.

"Well," said Damien, "if you say so!"

"Anyway," said Xenor, "I will continue. Each of you have two blasters and a lightsaber, and you all have individual weapons. Connie, you have the Neptune Daggers. Darius, you have the Uranus spear. Andrew, you have the Jupiter shield. Chris, you have the Mars Axe. And finally, Damien, you have the Earth Sword. These weapons can combine to form the Solar Crasher. It is a weapon that freezes people in their tracks. Now, when a monster becomes giant or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles known as zords. Connie, you have the Wolf Solar Zord. Darius, you have the Bear Solar Zord. Andrew, you have the Bull Solar Zord. Chris, you have the Lion Solar Zord. And finally, Damien, you have the Eagle Solar Zord. When these zords combine, they form the Solar Megazord. Now, each of you has their own special power. Connie, you have the power of water. Darius, you have the power of electricity. Andrew, you have the power of mist. Chris, you have the power of ice. And finally, Damien, you have the power of the Earth's weather."

Omega X gave them their APDs. The five looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Connie.

"These are your APDs," said Xenor, "APD stands for 'all purpose device'. These devices are your communicators, your morphers, your watch, the internet, and your viewing device."

"Wow!" said Andrew.

"So, are you ready to try your powers out?" asked Xenor.

"Sure!" said Damien, "how do we use them?"

"Let me tell you," said Xenor, "these morphers have two pieces. When you put them together, you will morph, but you must say, 'Extreme Power!', and that activates the morpher."

"Hmm!" said Chris.

"Go on, give it a try!" said Xenor.

"Here goes nothing!" said Damien.

"Extreme power!" said Damien as he morphed.

The rangers were pleased with their suits. The helmet reflected the planet that they represent. Every part of the costume is the rangers' color, except for the collar, gloves, and boots. Those were white, even for the white ranger. All of the women had mini-skirts. On their chests, they had an inverted white triangle, expect for the white ranger. His triangle is black in color. Damien de-morphed.

"That was so cool!" said Damien.

"Yeah!" said Connie.

"So," said Xenor, "are you all ready to start protecting the Earth?"

"You bet we are!" said Damien.

"Yeah!" said Connie.

"What's up?" asked Chris.

"Well," said Xenor, "we have a lot of Tandors who are causing trouble in the city. You know what to do!"

"Right!" said Damien, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. At first, they had a miserable time fighting the Tandors, because they did not know who to defeat them. The Tandors fired lasers from their eyes at the rangers, and the rangers began to tumble. Suddenly, Andrew saw two Tandors accidentally collide and disintegrate. So, Andrew tried to experiment. He took two Tandors and put them together. They disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Andrew, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, the other four had trouble discerning his message, but then, they got the picture. They defeated the Tandors with ease, but they could not defeat all of them, because King Zoras took the rest of them back to the Nakor base.

"Yeah!" said Damien, "get out of here!"

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked King Zoras, angrily.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Queen Mayla, "they are a bunch of do-gooders! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said King Zoras, "I will conquer Earth, even if it is the last thing I do! I will never accept defeat! I will have my conquest!"

King Zoras turned red all over. Even Queen Mayla backed away.

"Good job, everyone!" said Xenor, "now, there is a few ground rules that I need you to follow."

"Uh, oh!" said Chris.

"They're not bad!" said Xenor, "here are the rules. Keep your and other rangers' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"We can," said Damien, "and I believe that I am speaking for all of us!"

Everyone smiled.

"Good!" said Xenor, "then all that I have to say is 'Welcome aboard!'. Feel free to use the base for your liking."

"Xenor?" asked Omega X.

"Yes?" asked Xenor.

"Would you like me to show the rangers around and show them their personal spaces?" asked Omega X.

"Only if it is okay with them," said Xenor.

"Sure!" said Damien, "how do you guys feel about that?"

They all agreed to let Omega X give them a tour.

"Great!" said Omega X, "follow me!"

The rangers were in good spirits. Omega X gave them a tour, and the rangers became very familiar with the base. The rangers began to call the base home.


	2. Split and Join

Split and Join

"I hate those Power Rangers already!" said King Zoras, "they are in my way of universal conquest! There has to be a way to defeat them! There has to be a way!"

"You know, boss," said Daris.

"Yes?" asked King Zoras, "what is it?"

"There are only five rangers, right?" asked Daris.

"Right!" said King Zoras.

"Maybe we can split them up somehow!" said Daris, "if they have to split up, they will not be as powerful!"

"Hmm," said King Zoras, "you might have something there! Maybe I can send a whole lot of Tandors that the rangers will not be able to breathe, in two locations! Gee, I never thought of that!"

So, King Zoras sent a large group of Tandors to the Angel Falls City Hall, and another to Pearson Park in Angel Falls. The alarm sounded in the space base, and all five rangers gathered into the bridge, which houses the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Andrew.

"Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Connie.

"That's because there are two sets of Tandors in two different places," said Xenor.

"So, how can we be in two different places at once?" asked Chris.

"I guess that we will have to split up," said Damien, "three of us will have to go to one location, and two of us will have to go to the other."

"Okay," said Darius, "who's taking who?"

"Rangers," said Xenor, "you need to decide quickly. Time is not on our side!"

"Okay," said Andrew, "Connie, Darius, and I will go to the city hall!"  
"As if I had a choice," said Connie.

"Great!" said Damien, "Chris and I will go to the city hall!"

"Now, that it is settled," said Xenor, "you guys need to get going!"

"Right!" said all five rangers.

"It's morphin' time!" said Damien.

They all morphed and arrived on the scene at their respective locations. They were facing many Tandors in both locations. They tried asking each other for help.

"Hey, Damien," said Andrew on his APD, "we could use your help down here. We are swarmed with Tandors down here!"

"No can do," said Damien, "Chris and I are also up to our necks in Tandors!"

They both signed off and resumed fighting.

"You know," said Omega X, "I feel bad."

"Why?" asked Xenor.

"I feel as if we gave them as sheep to wolves," said Omega X.

"Yeah," said Xenor, "I know what you mean!"

"So, what do we do?" asked Omega X, "we can't allow them to lose their lives!"

"Maybe there is something we can do," said Xenor.

"What's that?" asked Omega X.

"We can find two more rangers," said Xenor, "hopefully that will be able to help them."

"How do we find them?" asked Omega X.

"I'll go," said Xenor, "at least I look close to being human."

"Good luck!" said Omega X.

Xenor teleported from the space base and went to the Angel Falls Recreational Center. He saw two women leading a women's self-defense class. They taught many young and old women how to defend themselves. Xenor waited until the class ended for the day.

"Class dismissed!" said one of the women.

And all of the students left the class and the two women. Xenor approached the women, and the women had their eyes fixated on them.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the women.

"I need you for an important mission," said Xenor.

"What's going on?" asked one of the women.

"The Power Rangers are in danger," said Xenor, "and that is why I need your help."

"What do you expect us to do about it?" asked one of the women.

"I'll show you," said Xenor, "follow me!"

At first, the two women were somewhat uneasy about following him, but they decided to follow him anyway.

"I'm Xenor," said Xenor, "what are your names?"

"I'm Ying!" said one of the women.

"And I'm Nadine," said the other woman, "nice to meet you. So, where are we going?"

"Just follow me," said Xenor.

Xenor teleported with the two women in tow to the space base. The two women were astonished by the technology of the space base.

"Where are we?" asked Nadine.

"This is the space base," said Xenor, "this is also the Power Rangers base of operations!"

"Cool!" said Nadine.

"So, why are we here?" asked Ying.

"I would like to know if you are willing to become Power Rangers," said Xenor.

"Power Rangers?" asked Ying, "us?"

"Yes, you," said Xenor.

"Are you sure that you have the right people?" asked Nadine.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," said Xenor, "trust me. I know what I am doing."

"Well, I'm in!" said Nadine.

Ying hesitated for a while.

"Okay, what do we do?" asked Ying.

"Okay, let me get started," said Xenor, "Nadine, you will be the purple ranger. Ying, you will be the orange ranger. When monsters grow large, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot vehicles called zords. Nadine, you have the Phoenix Zord. Ying, you have the Tiger Zord. Since your zords are basically regular zords, you can switch parts with any ranger of the Solar Megazord. Each zord has its function. You also have two blasters, a lightsaber, and your own individual weapon. Nadine, you have the Venus Bow. Ying, you have the Tiger Cannon. Are there any questions?"

Silence was in the air. Ying and Nadine both did not say anything. Omega X handed them their APDs.

"What are these?" asked Nadine.

"Those are your APDs," said Xenor, "they are your morphers, communicators, watch, internet engine, and your viewing device."

"Wow!" said Nadine.

"The others are in trouble," said Xenor, "I suggest that you both get going."

"Right!" said Ying, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and went to help Andrew, Connie, and Darius at the city hall.

"Hey!" said Ying, "are you messing with my friends?"

The Tandors and the three rangers had their eyes fixated on the purple and orange rangers. Then the two rangers leaped in the crowd of the three rangers and the Tandors and began fighting the Tandors. The five of them managed to defeat all of the Tandors in that area.

"Thanks!" said Darius, "whoever you are!"

"Do you have friends in danger?" asked Ying.

"Uh, yeah!" said Andrew.

"Then," said Ying, "let's go!"

They all went to Pearson Park to help out Chris and Damien. They also defeated all of the Tandors in that area.

"Thanks!" said Damien.

Damien saw both the purple and the orange rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Damien.

Nadine and Ying took off their helmets, and the other five rangers followed suit.

"I'm Nadine!" said Nadine.

"I'm Ying!" said Ying.

The others introduced themselves also, and they all shook Ying and Nadine's hands.

"Welcome to the team!" said Damien.  
Suddenly, Damien's APD began to sound.

"Yes?" asked Damien.

"I need all of you to come to the space base immediately!" said Xenor.

"No problem," said Damien, "I'll tell the others!"

Damien signed off.

"Xenor wants all of us to come back to the space base," said Damien.

"Well," said Darius, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They all teleported to the space base.

"I see that you have met Nadine and Ying!" said Xenor.

"Yes, we have!" said Andrew.

Nadine and Ying smiled.

"Welcome Nadine and Ying!" said Xenor, "welcome to the team! I do have some ground rules that I need you to follow. Keep your and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can!" said Nadine.

"Great!" said Xenor, "welcome to the team! Feel free to explore the base!"

"Xenor?" asked Omega X, "may I give them a tour and show them their personal spaces?"

"Omega X," said Xenor, "you are always so helpful! Just ask them if it is okay."

"Let's go!" said Nadine.

Ying smiled.

Omega X gave them a tour and showed them their personal spaces. The two women adapted to the base just fine.


End file.
